dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks (Quotes)
Numerous quotations throughout the Dragon Ball television specials can be found in the appending sections, broken down in the following format. The following quotes are comprised and collected from the Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks TV special. Dialogue :Shopkeeper: (the shopkeeper is afraid of Android 18 while she looks through clothes) You like it, yes? :Android 18: Yes. :Shopkeeper: Well, it's free. On the house. :Android 18: Thanks. :Shopkeeper: It's you madame. (Android 18 changes her clothes) Definitely. (Android 18 changes her clothes) Yes, yes. (Android 18 changes her clothes) No, not quite. Of course, if that's the one you like, please take it, take them all, you have a fabulous figure for these dresses. :Android 18: You just saved your life. Thank you. I may be an android but I'm still a woman. (Android 18 leaves the store) :Shopkeeper: Oh my gosh... :Android 18: (to Android 17) Well, I found some really cute stuff. Ha. And that man said I have a fabulous figure. :Android 17: Oh? (Android 17 blows up the store, killing the shopkeeper) :Android 18: Uh! No, I spared him. You know 17, that made me look bad, like I was lying. That's not fair. :Android 17: Sorry. That was rude. :Android 18: (while Android 17 is running over people with a flying vehicle) How juvenile. Honestly 17, you're like a little kid. All you wanna do is play. (Android 17 jumps out of the vehicle) Come on, lets get out of here. :Android 17: You're just a party pooper, that's all. :Android 18: Oh, shut up. :Bulma: Ah, it's nice to see that you're alive son. Do you plan on living long, or should I start shopping for one instead of two? :Trunks: Uh, no. Two is fine mom. :Bulma: And a surprise guest, how are you Gohan? :Gohan: Fine, hi. :Bulma: Trunks goes to fight the androids and then, you show up. What an interesting coincidence, wouldn't ya say? You guys aren't planning anything, are you? Well, I didn't think so. You're not that stupid...nobody's that stupid, right!!? :Android 18: (after Gohan approaches) Oh look. It's blondie. Except his hair is black today. :Android 17: Of course. He's copying you. :Android 18: You better get out of here while you still can. :Trunks: So you can gang up on my friend again? I see how you two operate! You're cruel! :Android 18: (after Android 17 and Android 18 shoot random blasts in order to hit Gohan, who was hiding) Do you think we got him? :Android 17: I don't know. Did you hear any yells or anything like that? :Android 18: No. :Android 17: Then we didn't get him. :Android 18: How do you know. He's tough. He probably wouldn't yell anyway. :Android 17: That would bite if we got him but didn't know it. :Android 18: Huh? Why? What difference would it make? :Android 17: 'Cause then we'd never know if we got 'im or not! :Android 18: Yeah, I guess you're right. That would suck. :Android 18: Come on, lets get out of here. All the humans are dead. The fun part's over. I don't wanna sit around here and watch you shoot buildings all day, it's boring. :Android 17: Boring? This isn't boring. Boring is when I stand around while you try on clothes for two hours. That's boring. This is actually pretty fun. You should give it a whirl. :Android 18: Man. Things I put up with. :Bulma: I know you think I'm crazy darling, but people thought your grandpa was crazy and he became the greatest inventor in the world. :Trunks: Yeah, but grandpa wasn't trying to travel back in time. :Android 18: Hey, are you ready to go? :Android 17: I guess so. :Android 18: Good. This is getting boring. :Android 17: You're getting harder and harder to please, did you know that? :Android 18: Yeah, so? :Trunks: How about experiencing your own deaths, androids? Does that thrill you? It'll be your last joyride. :Trunks: (after Trunks releases a huge blast at Android 17 and Android 18, he thinks he has won) I did it! (The smoke clears and Android 17 and Android 18 are unscathed) Grr... :Android 17: Did what? Did you see? 18, what he do? :Android 18: Who knows? He did get my clothes dirty. Maybe that's what he was talking about. Site Navigation Category:Quotes